Reencuentro
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: Desde que Sherlock cayó John no ha sido el mismo. Es más cerrado, siempre está triste...Destrozado. Pero después de un año, John y Sherlock tendrán su tan esperado reencuentro, sólo que no en las condiciones que hubieran sido ideales.


_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

–––––––––

–Sherlock no está muerto –Volvió a repetir, casi como un mantra. Greg lo mira tristemente antes de negar derrotado con la cabeza y apartarse de su camino entre la puerta y John.

Por su parte, John estaba totalmente furioso y no se ahorró el pequeño detalle de demostrarlo empujando al inspector al salir por la puerta dramáticamente. ¿Quién se creía como para decirle algo así? Que Sherlock estaba muerto…Por favor. Por supuesto que no. Sherlock simplemente no podía estar muerto. Era ilógico, irracional, completamente absurdo y…su única esperanza.

No, no es una esperanza. Se recordó.

Esperanza es cuando intentas obtener algo que está perdido, pero con Sherlock nada estaba perdido, ¿Verdad? No, él sabía que no estaba muerto. No era lógico. Sí, Sherlock saltó de un edificio. Sí, vio el cuerpo muerto pero…¿En realidad era su cuerpo? Los exámenes de ADN decían que sí, pero John no lo creía ni por un segundo. Por dios claro que era terriblemente parecido pero _no era él mismo_, si eso se podía entender.

Se veía…diferente.

Y por supuesto que John lo conocía perfectamente bien como para reconocer que ese no era Sherlock. ¿Cómo no hacerlo después de haber pasado tantas noches juntos? Ya sea durmiendo o demostrándose su amor, John conocía cada centímetro del cuerpo de su novio, cada milímetro.

Y esa persona muerta sobre la camilla en el hospital Sant Barts no era él.

Por supuesto que no, simplemente no podía ser.

Y aunque ya hubiera pasado casi un año desde aquél fatídico día, John seguía esperando a que un día, Sherlock apareciera a través de la puerta del 221B.

Pero eso nunca pasó.

Por mucho que esperó, acurrucado en el sillón de Sherlock, inhalando su aroma hasta que éste se esfumó por completo y sin apartar su mirada de la puerta, esperando a que su novio apareciera a través de ella, sonriéndole suavemente y transmitiéndole con la mirada que todo estaría bien, que podrían estar juntos.

Y a pesar de eso. Del dolor, del sufrimiento, la desolación, la tristeza de perder a su novio…Greg no podía dejar de repetirle que tenía que seguir adelante con su vida, que Sherlock nunca volvería.

¿Acaso tenía razón?

Por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo una pequeña parte de él seguía pensando que Sherlock en realidad podría sí estar muerto.

Ah John, siempre tan influenciable y dependiente. ¿No puedes vivir tú solo?

Maldiciendo a su subconsciente, John aventó el cuchillo con el que había estado jugando anteriormente, enterrándolo en la pared aunque eso poco le importaba.

Su mirada estaba perdida en la pistola frente a él, como si lo llamara. Lentamente, con la mano temblorosa, la tomó entre sus manos. En sus ojos no había nada más que tristeza, aunque por un segundo se pudo divisar algo más.

Duda.

Por supuesto que dudaba, ¿Qué hombre no dudaría al pegarse un tiro en la cabeza?

Y el causante de todo eso era, de nuevo, Sherlock. Él y su estúpida desaparición. John había esperado, aferrándose a la posibilidad de que volvería con uñas y dientes. No dudaba que estuviera vivo, pero estaba seguro de que nunca volvería. Y si él nunca volvía, ¿Cuál era la razón de seguir viviendo?

Con las manos aún temblándole y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, posicionó el frío cañón de el arma en su cráneo. Con un dedo tembloroso bajó el seguro de la pistola, escuchando el suave clic que confirmaba su pronta muerte.

_No, para._

Abriendo mucho los ojos con horror apartó la pistola como si quemara y la aventó lejos a algún rincón del piso con un grito frustrado.

Inestable psicológicamente y sintiéndose completamente destrozado por dentro, (y podía decirlo sin temor a exagerar, estaba destrozado) subió las piernas al sofá, las abrazó y se puso a llorar. Era demasiado, demasiada presión, demasiado dolor….Demasiado todo.

Tomó unas temblorosas bocanadas de aire, esperando que esa simple acción lo reconfortara.

No podía seguir así, simplemente no podía. Necesitaba ver a Sherlock.

En ese momento una idea pasó por la mente del buen doctor Watson y, por primera vez en un año, sus ojos brillaron.

––––––––––

Por si alguien lo dudó. Sí, no es un oneshot, será una serie de tres capítulos

Espero que les haya gustado este y si es así me harían muy feliz si me dejan un review.


End file.
